Secret Obsessions
by TheFemaleJunpei723
Summary: Persona 4. Chie's and Yosuke's little secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is TheFemaleJunpei723 and this is my first FanFic! Feel free to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Persona series or characters.**

**Enjoy!!**

~~Secret Obsession~~

Yosuke walked through Junes trying his best not to be noticed. He wore a black hoodie and used its large hood to hide his face. He was also carrying a messenger bag that was rather full.

_PLEASE nobody notice me… Just a little but further._

He nervously walked to the far end of Junes to a small café. No matter how popular Junes was, the café was always deserted. It was Yosuke's favorite place to relax.

He successfully made it to the café without being seen. He sat down at a table in the corner where he couldn't easily be seen by anyone outside of the café. Moments later, a waitress came up to take his order.

"Hello Yosuke. What would you like today?"

"Hey Atsuko. I think I'll just have some coffee."

"Sure. Black?"

"Yea. And… You know…Don't-"

"I know. Don't tell anyone you've been coming here. Your secret's safe with me!" Atsuko said with a wink.

"Thanks."

Atsuko walked off to get Yosuke's coffee.

Yosuke pulled his bag onto his lap and opened it. He pulled out a pack of drawing pencils, some erasers, a pencil sharpener, and a sketch pad. He also pulled out a small stack of photos.

After setting his bag on the floor, Yosuke started to look through his pile of photos. There were pictures of scenery, the town, and the people of Inaba. There were a few pictures of his friends as well.

_Which should I draw? Maybe I'll draw those twins… I haven't drawn them yet… Or maybe I'll draw the tea table. Or- I don't know! There's too many._

As Yosuke contemplated on which picture he wanted to draw, Atsuko returned with his coffee.

"Here you go!" She placed the cup on the table. "So, have you decided what you're going to work on today?"

"No. There just seems to be too many pictures. I think I should stop taking pictures. Or take more pictures and stop drawing. But I like drawing."

"You're going to give yourself a headache. Here, let me see."

Atsuko snatched the stack of pictured from Yosuke's hands and started looking through them.

"Hey! Give those back!"

"Nuh-uh. Not till I find one for you to do." She kept looking through the photos. "Aha! Do this one!"

She handed Yosuke a picture of him and Chie, both with wide smiles, in the food court at Junes. It was a bright and sunny day and the whole group was in a good mood. He had taken out his camera and took pictures with each of his friends.

"Why this one?"

"It looks cute!"

"But why _this_ one? Why the one with Chie?"

Atsuko shrugged her shoulders. "You two just look cute, like you're having a good time. Just draw this one, ok?"

Yosuke sighed. "Yea, okay."

Atsuko smiled and walked away.

_I guess it's not too bad a picture. At least now I'm not still deciding. And it's not like anyone but Atsuko will see it._ He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

~*~*~*~

Chie had just left the day care center and was on her way to Junes. She needed to pick up something for dinner. She was also looking for another job. Only working at the day care wasn't enough.

Once she got to Junes, she went to the grocery department and grabbed a few bowls of instant ramen. A she went to the check out, she saw a poster advertising a sale on grapes.

"G-grapes?!"

She turned around and headed to the produce section and looked for the grapes. She spotted them next to the apples.

_Woa! Only 65 Yen a pound! They're usually 160 Yen a pound!_

She put a couple of pounds of grapes into a bag and went to check out. She set the ramen and the grapes on the counter and the cashier started to scan the food.

"That's 700 Yen."

Chie pulled the money from her pocket and handed it to the cashier. "Thanks." She grabbed her bags and started to leave. That's when she realized she had to go to the bathroom.

She walked to the nearest bathroom, but to her misfortune, it was closed for cleaning.

_Man, I really gotta go!_

There was a sign on the bright yellow gate that blocked off the bathroom that pointed to another bathroom on the other end of Junes.

_I have to go to the other side of Junes?! Ugh… Well, at least there's another bathroom._

She left for the other bathroom.

After she finished and left the bathroom. She noticed a café with an announcement board with a "Help Wanted" notice.

"Wow! This is perfect!" she mumbled to herself. She read on the board to speak with someone named Atsuko Matsuo.

Chie walked into the café and saw a girl washing tables. She walked up to the girl and asked, "Excuse me, are you Atsuko Matsuo?"

~*~*~*~

"Excuse me, are you Atsuko Matsuo?"

Yosuke looked up from his drawing, hearing the familiar voice. He stared at Chie in disbelief.

_Why is she here?! Shit! I gotta get out of here!_

Atsuko answered Chie, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to apply for a job here."

Yosuke was trying to shove his belongings into his bag as fast as he could.

"Oh! Yes! Just-"

At that moment, Yosuke accidentally knocked his coffee onto the floor. He ducked under the table as fast as he could to avoid being seen, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Yosuke?! Is that you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!! Say! I hope you like this chapter as well. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Persona series or characters. **

_At that moment, Yosuke accidentally knocked his coffee onto the floor. He ducked under the table as fast as he could to avoid being seen, but he wasn't fast enough._

"_Yosuke?! Is that you?!"_

Chie walked over to the table Yosuke was hiding under.

"Yosuke?"

"..."

"Yosuke, I know that's you! Stand up!"

Yosuke deepened his voice in attempts to disguise himself and said, "I have no idea who Yosuke is. What are you talking about?"

"Then, not-Yosuke, why are you hiding under a table?"

Still using his deep voice, he replied, "I dropped... um... a... something of mine."

"Yosuke! Just get up!"

Chie got down on her knees to look under the table, and at the same time, Yosuke shot up, hitting his head on the table. It caused the table to tip over and fall on Chie. The tablecloth covered her head. Yosuke grabbed his bag and took off out of the café at light speed.

"Oww... Yosuke!!"

Chie pulled the cloth off her head and looked around for Yosuke angrily. Atsuko rushed over to Chie and lifted to table off of her, then proceeded to help her up.

"A-are you okay?!"

"Yea. Thanks." Chie dusted herself off. "Why was he acting like that...?"

"Huh? Well, anyway..." Atsuko attempted to distract Chie. "You wanted a job?"

"Oh, yes!" Atsuko's distraction worked.

"Hmm... Well, to make up for what just happened, we can skip the interview and stuff. You can start Monday. I should have a uniform ready for you by then as well as your schedule. I am so sorry about what happened today."

Chie smiled joyfully and thanked Atsuko for giving her a job. She grabbed her stuff and left for home. Once home, she started making her ramen and cleaned the six pounds of grapes she bought. She put half in the freezer and the rest in the refrigerator. By the time she finished with the grapes, her ramen was done and she sat down to eat. After she ate, she watched one of her kung fu movies and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

~*~*~*~

Luckily, Yosuke was able to get out of Junes without being seen. He ran most of the way home. To avoid talking to his parents when he got home, he ran straight up to his room. He collapsed on his bed and thought about what had happened at the café.

"Chie's gonna kill me..." he mumbled to himself. He pulled his current art project out of his bag and stared at it.

_I shouldn't finish this. If she sees this, she's gonna think I'm some kind of freak! But is is a good picture... I don't know..._

He put the unfinished drawing back into his bag and sneaked downstairs to get some Italian ice from his freezer. He returned to his room, sat at his desk, which was rarely used for his studies, and ate.

_I don't even know if I can go back. What if she gets a job there?! That _is_ why she was there in the first place. This sucks. And what am I going to tell Chie when she asks why I was there? I know she'll ask. _

_..._

_I'm giving myself a headache... _

Yosuke gave up thinking, finished his Italian ice, and ended up watching TV for the rest of the day before he decided to go to bed.

**{Italian ice is yummy.....}**


End file.
